This invention together with the inventions described in the related applications (cited below) evolved (in-part) from research efforts aimed at preparing low cost, high purity silicon for solar cells. The results of that research are contained in the following reports prepared for JPL/DOE:
Quarterly Progress Report No. 1, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: V. J. Kapur and L. Nanis, August 1976;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 2 and 3, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: V. J. Kapur and L. Nanis, March 1976;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 4, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: V. J. Kapur L. Nanis, and A. Sanjurjo, January 1977;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 5, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: V. J. Kapur, L. Nanis, and A. Sanjurjo, February 1977;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 6, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: V. J. Kapur, L. Nanis, and A. Sanjurjo, March 1977;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 7, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: V. J. Kapur, L. Nanis, and A. Sanjurjo, April 1977;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 8, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: V. J. Kapur, L. Nanis, and A. Sanjurjo, February 1978;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 9, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: V. J. Kapur, L. Nanis, A. Sanjurjo, and R. Bartlett, April 1978;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 10, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: V. J. Kapur, L. Nanis, K. M. Sancier, and A. Sanjurjo, July 1978;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 11, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: V. Kapur, K. M. Sancier, A. Sanjurjo, S. Leach, S. Westphal, R. Bartlett, and L. Nanis, October 1978;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 12, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: L. Nanis, A. Sanjurjo, and S. Westphal, January 1979;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 13, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: L. Nanis, A. Sanjurjo, K. Sancier, R. Bartlett, and S. Westphal, April 1979;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 14, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: L. Nanis, A. Sanjurjo, and K. Sancier, July 1979;
Quarterly Progress Report No. 15, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: L. Nanis, A. Sanjurjo, and K. Sancier, November 1979;
Draft Final Report, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: L. Nanis, A. Sanjurjo, K. Sancier, and R. Bartlett, March 1980; and
Final Report, "Novel Duplex Vapor-Electrochemical Method for Silicon Solar Cell", by: L. Nanis, A. Sanjurjo, K. Sancier, and R. Bartlett, March 1980.
The subject matter of the aforementioned reports are incorporated herein by reference.